Spilling The Tea 2
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: The darkest secrets of The Shield revealed. Part 2!


A/N: Please read the first Spilling The Tea before you read this one. It is a continuation and you will be lost if you don't read the first one.

Spilling The Tea 2

* * *

><p>Ro didn't leave me alone of course. Not that he could even if he really wanted to. We still had to work together even though after every match I made sure to make myself scarce. I'm really good at doing that. Making myself disappear. It's a habit that I developed from childhood and as they say old habits die hard. Most of the time I found some seedy bar and drank cheap beer until it closed or I was in the bed of my female driving companion. But most of the time I preferred the bar where I could wallow peacefully in my thoughts without any interruptions.<p>

It was a couple of nights before the Extreme Rules pay-per-view and on this particular night I had decided to stay in my hotel room for some ungodly reason nursing a six pack of beer while watching television in my underwear. I don't follow any particular television series per say. I'm the sort that continuously flicks through the channels until I find something that looks particularly interesting to me. My eyes were focused on the television but my mind was a million miles away lost in thoughts that I was trying desparately hard not to think about but I was still thinking about them anyway. I hate when that happens.

I had just cracked opened my fifth beer when there was a knock on my door. I found it odd because firstly, I hadn't ordered any room service and secondly and more importantly, no one ever knocks on my door. Ever.

The knock came again, a second time. This time it sounded a bit more demanding and insistent as if the knocker was certain that I was in and that I was being deliquent in answering the door. I was, truth be told. I slowly shuffled off the bed with my beer in hand of course and unlocked and opened the door.

I really shouldn't have been shocked about who I found standing on the other side. It was inevitable really. But even though my throat had been well washed with beer it suddenly found itself parched and my lips dry and sticking together. Roman. He was standing there looking at me ever so patiently. I managed to unglue my lips, forcing my tongue up from the bottom of my mouth.

" Hi."

" Hi."

We looked at each other for a couple more seconds before I opened the door wider and stepped aside so that Roman could enter the room.

Suddenly I felt this strange sensation of shame run through my body as I closed the door and watched Roman looking around the room. I'm sure that he noticed the scattered clothing and shrewn empty beer cans. I wished that I had picked those cans up before answering the door. I didn't want him to think that I was a pitiful wreck justing sitting in my hotel room drinking away my life. Then I silently cursed myself. I always felt the need to be the best that I could be for Roman even though he had said many times that he liked me, no, loved me just the way that I am. I tried to tell him that he was wrong and that I wasn't good enough for him but maybe after all of these weeks, maybe he could finally see that I was right.

Roman sat in the chair next to the bed and looked up at me expectantly and I took it as my cue to sit on the bed and faced him. I noticed Roman slowly looking me over from head to toe but I couldn't read what he was thinking on his face like I used to. Although I began to wish that I had on some shorts like Roman did because as he sat in front of me in a grey tank and shorts with his hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail curling down his back, I was undoubtedly assured that I was still very much attracted to him.

Roman clasped his hands together and rested his chin on the fist formed as he continued to watch me. " How long are you gonna keep this up?"

So many smart aleck answers came to my mind. " I dunno." But I couldn't do it. I couldn't sass Roman as this was probably the first real conversation we were about to have in about two months. Part of me wanted to keep up my asshole defence but the other part me of wanted, no needed to know what Roman was thinking.

Roman continued to look at me for a few more tense seconds before speaking again. " We need to get past this Dean. This..." He gestured with his hand between me and him, " isn't working."

I honestly didn't know what to say. I was in the wrong. I knew that I was in the wrong with what I said and did to him and yet here he was making the first steps in trying to fix it. He was either stupid or in love but most likely both.

" Ro, I ..." my voice trailed off. What could I possibly say to make this right again? You could say that you're sorry, a voice in the back of my head spoke up. But no, that wouldn't work. I've never actually said that I was sorry for anything really in my life. I just usually worked very hard to make it up to the person by doing something for them. But what could I do for Ro? His career was on a great track, he had no need for money or women as he had his pick of either. There was nothing that I could do for him that he couldn't do for himself. I sighed heavily.

" I'm sorry."

The sentence hung like a heavy weight in the air and Roman stared at me as if I had grown two heads.

His lips were pressed against the edge of his index finger as if he was carefully considering his options before he responded.

" Why are you sorry?" He tilted his head slightly to the right as he waited.

" I'm sorry because I've been a fucking prick and I shouldn't have said what I did to you. And I only said those things so that you could leave me alone because I couldn't accept how I felt about you." Fuck. Everything just rushed out of my mouth like a broken dam. But when Roman is looking at me in just that particular way I just can't help it. I felt my cheeks burning as he leaned in closer to me, placing his warm hand on my cool thigh right above my knee. I wished that I could deny that I didn't feel that electricity coursing through me when he did that. I had been so long since he touched me in private.

The chair that Roman was sitting in raked against the tiles as he came in closer. He placed his other arm down on the other side of my body trapping me in between. He was so close to me that I could smell him and I could see clearly every freckle on his face. God, he was gorgeous and I still couldn't understand why he wanted me.

" How do you feel about me?" His voice was low and quiet and it did entirely the wrong things to my anatomy at that point. If Ro dared to glance down between my thighs he would definitely know what he did to me.

" I love you." I replied matter-of-factly.

" You couldn't accept that you loved me?" Ro looked slightly confused and I couldn't blame him.

" No. I could accept that I love you. It's just that I couldn't accept that I was in love with a man." I found a very interesting hair on my right thigh as I spoke and before I knew it I was pulling it out by its roots. The stinging sensation caused by the uprooting was a bit more than I had anticipated.

I moved further up to pull out another one when Roman grabbed my hand and it forced me to look him dead in the face.

" Is being in love with another man that bad?" His grey eyes searching mine.

" I'm not gay." I replied softly with little conviction.

However Roman dipped his head and focused on the hand that he held and stroked my palm with his thumb. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking but I knew that I had no right.

Finally he looked back up at me and moved him closer. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up. My eyes were dancing between his eyes and his lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly. Then I noticed that his eyes were fixed on my lips as well. I couldn't help but to part my lips slightly and run the tip of my tongue along the rim of my bottom lip. His eyes were fixed on that short movement. I closed my eyes in acticipation but I got the shock of my life when I felt Ro's lips pressing hard against my cheeks instead. I felt the warmth from his lips spreading my face and straight into my cock. Then he kissed underneath my jawline before pulling back. I guess I didn't deserve a full kiss just yet. After all I had just told the man that because of how he was born I couldn't accept being in love with him. Thinking about it as Roman pushed his chair back, I was lucky that Ro didn't punch me or walk out on me then and there.

Roman rose to his feet. " We're suppose to run through the match tomorrow with Evolution before the show on Sunday. I'll let you know what time."

All I could do was nod. I turned around on the bed as I watched Roman unlock the door and leave my hotel room. As soon as the door closed I reached for the beer that I had opened just before Roman had arrived. It tasted disgusting because it was now hot but I drank it anyway. My cheek felt as if it was still tingling from Roman's kiss and for the first time in a long while I felt better about myself.

On Sunday I was nervous but not for me, for Seth. He had a dangerous spot where he had to jump off the railing and on to us and so many things could go wrong with that scenario. Hunter kept on asking if he wanted to do it because they could figure something else out for the ending of the match but Seth stood firm and insisted that he do it.

The match had progressed well. Roman and Batista were left in the ring as Seth, Hunter, Randy and I fought all through the arena to the position of the big spot. I noticed Hunter kept on glancing up nervously to spot Seth and make sure that he was position . I could see it clearly on Hunter's face that he was thinking about a million ways this spot could go wrong and Seth could end up seriously injured.

But I knew that this sort of adrenaline rush was what Seth lived for, safety be damned. When Seth appeared with one foot on the railing, we got into position and a mere second later I felt Seth's arm knocking me down to the ground.

We stayed motionless on the ground as the crowd cheered for Roman pinning Batista. The Shield had won against Evolution but more importantly all six of us had worked hard to ensure that we had put on the best match of the night.

My body was trying to recover on the ground when I felt Roman tugging at my arm. I'd known his touch anywhere. I thought at first that he was pulling me to my feet but he picked me up and slung me over his back across his shoulders. Then he reached for Seth and pulled him to his feet. At this point I decided to stop selling the impact from Seth's fall and slid off of Roman's back. The noise in the arena was thunderous as The Shield's theme song played. I couldn't help but to notice that Seth was favouring his right forearm as the camera focused on us. I hoped that it was just a bruise and that nothing was seriously wrong with it.

We all made our way to the trainer's area after the match. We were all checked out and were cleared good to go. It turned out that Seth had bruised his forearm but it was nothing serious. I couldn't help but to notice how close Hunter stood to Seth as the trainer checked him out. Hunter is usually pretty concerned about all of us but somehow the body language between the two of them made them appear to be a bit closer. However, I thought nothing more of it as I changed my clothes and headed to my rental so that I could get a headstart on the drive to the Raw location.

The following week after Smackdown, I was in my room booking my flight back home to Vegas the next day. I know I should really book these flights earlier but in the WWE something always comes up last minute and I got tired of paying cancellation fees. I had just confirmed my flight when I heard another knocking at the door.

I accurately guess who it was as I opened the door. Roman was standing there in an old t-shirt and gym shorts. A combo that I had seen him in countless times. " Not going to the bar down the street?" I asked as he walked into the room and I locked the door behind him.

" Don't feel like it." He responded as he sat on the edge of the bed and waited on me.

" Where's Seth?" I asked as I sat next to him.

" Somewhere with Hunter." Roman turned to look at me. I could see him eyeing my black shorts and bare chest.

He slipped one arm around my back and I tried not to visibly shudder as his fingertips gently pressed into my skin.

" Those two seem pretty chummy."

The only response I got was a non-commital "Mmm" as Roman leaned in closer.

I felt a sharp tingle down my spine as Roman kissed me. My lips responding instantly to his. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten how warm they were and how they easily convered mine without any effort.

Everything else was a blur. I recalled being pushed down on my back as Roman kissed all over my body and then removed my pants and underwear. What came next was the most amazing head that Roman had ever given me. As I whined, thrashed and grabbed his hair I wondered what good deed had I done to deserve such a blessing. I came hard, making a noisy spectacle about it while pulling Roman's hair. I'm sure that I took a few strands with me.

When Roman was finished he rolled over next to me, breathing hard. He reached down between our bodies and grabbed my hand. He just squeezed it for a while, not saying anything.

Finally he turned over to face me. " You need to come back to us."

My hand was still trapped inside of his. " Why?"

" Because we're your brothers."

Roman caught me rolling my eyes and gave my hand an extra sharp squeeze. " You know it's true. It's not something that we just say for the storyline. You know that we've passed that friendship mark a long time ago." Roman sighed. " I know that you still love us."

I didn't say anything to this. It was always hard for me to express how I truly felt about anyone I got close to because I'd learned from experience that they would always hurt me or let me down. Except for the guy who was currently holding my hand. Back when we were good I never hesitated once to let him know how I felt about him. It was always easier with him even though Seth was the one who I fell for first.

Roman took my lack of disapproving his statement as consent and leaned over me and kissed my forehead. " Come on," his voice low and whispery. " We're a team. All three of us." His gorgeous face was so close to mine that it was nearly unbearable. " Seth and I miss you."

" Seth misses me?"

Roman nodded. " You know how stubborn he is but I can tell. He still loves you. I see how he looks at you when your back is turned."

Seth. Things had never been the since that first afternoon in my apartment and even though we weren't speaking much as of late I still missed him and his stupid metal music taking over the entire car ride.

I nodded slowly. " Okay."

Roman pressed his lips against mine and all we did was kiss for the rest of the time that he was over until our jaws were sore.

Saturday night after we had finished the house show we had changed out of our gear and were back into our street clothes. Their was still some tension between Seth and I and I knew that I would have to be the one to make the first step.

" Seth." His named sounded almost foreign on my tongue.

Seth's back instantly went rigid as he heard the sound of my voice. He stopped packing his bag and slowly turned around to face me. One eyebrow raised and waiting.

" Do you want to go for a couple of beers after the show?"

I could Seth's jaw tick as he contemplated the invitation and all that went along with it. " Okay."

A felt a huge wave of relief wash over me. I turned to Roman who had been silently observing both of us. " You're in right?"

He nodded. " Yeah."

We found an old bar that played blues music on a Saturday night. It was practically guaranteed that we wouldn't find any fans there. We sat at a booth in the back. With Roman and Seth on side and I on the other. Each of us had a beer bottle in front of us and except for some awkward small talk between Roman and Seth nothing much was being said. I knew that it had to come from me first.

" Seth?"

Those large brown eyes fixed on me as his fingers stopped tearing off pieces of the label off the beer bottle.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. " You were right."

His lips twisted a bit in confusion. " About what?"

" I can't replace you guys. I can't run from how I feel about you or Roman."

Seth ran his finger through the condensation on his bottle leaving a clear path in his wake. " So what are you going to do about it?"

I shrugged. " I want to be with you guys again."

Seth took a sip of his beer and then drummed his fingers on the table. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, throwing a twenty on the table. " Let's go."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at Roman but he seemed a bit shocked as well.

We went back to Seth's and Roman's room. After Seth locked the door, he ordered Roman to sit on one of the double beds. Seth then turned his attention towards me. His lips were curled up into a smirk and his eyes held an indiscernable expression. He came towards me and found myself backing up against the wall even though I didn't want to.

" So you want to get back with us, huh?" Seth's face was mere inches from mine and he had his hands planted on either side of my head.

" Yeah." My voice came out hoarser than I intended.

" You think it's just that easy?"

Suddenly Seth grabbed my balls through the seat of my jeans and squeezed them hard.

" Fuck!" I tried to push him back but he kept his grip firm on them. It was painful. " What the fuck are you doing?"

" What the fuck I want to do." Seth leaned in and kissed my neck with such softness, contrasting with the grip he held on my jewels.

My eyes darted over to Roman, who looked concerned but I couldn't miss that lustful look in his eyes as he watched Seth kiss down my neck.

Fucking bastard. He was turning me on despite myself. But I reminded myself that this was Seth and he knew my body better than anyone. Seth released his grip on my balls and moved his hand over to my hardening cock. He stroked it forceablly through the material as his teeth edge my bottom lip. His brown eyes half lidded yet observing me with a victorious countenance. The tip of his tongue licked my bottom lips and I moved in. The kiss between us was viciously hot and both of us were moaning into it.

When Seth finally undid my belt buckle and pants and pushed his hand inside to touch me, the rest of the night was nothing but a hedonistic fantasy. Seth fucked me first and then Roman. Then they both took turns fucking me and having me suck them off. I guess this was my atonement for me leaving them. I don't think that I ever had so many orgasms in one night. By the time they had finished both my ass and mouth felt raw and sore. Somehow we managed to fit all three of our big frames on one of the double beds. I laid next to Roman with Seth lying across both of us. When I awoke the following morning, Seth was no longer in the bed but I could smell fresh coffee. I tried to turn around but I found Roman's arms locked tightly around my waist. I missed waking up like this. There was nothing better than waking up in the arms of the person who you knew beyond the shadow of a doubt loved you just as much as you loved them. A few minutes later I heard the door open and Seth came in carrying containers of food. He smiled at me and I returned it. All was right in the world again. The Shield was back together.

When we arrived at the arena Seth said that he had to go see Hunter. I jokingly asked him what he had done this time but he just gave me a strange look and responded nothing and went off. Ro and I met up with him again about two hours later but he didn't bring up what the meeting with Hunter was about and neither of us asked.

Over the next couple of weeks I noticed Seth becoming a bit distant from us. Every time we went to the arena for Raw and Smackdown, he always had a meeting with Hunter. If we asked him what it was about he would just respond with 'work' and nothing more. I think he knew that neither Roman or I believed him but as we had just gotten back together, neither Ro nor I wanted to risk alienating another member.

The Smackdown two weeks before the Payback pay-per-view, Seth told us to go on without him back to the hotel that he had things to take care of after the show. I could see from the look on Roman's face that he wanted to ask what the hell was so important that Seth couldn't ride with us but since we were in the locker room with other people around, Ro held his tongue.

I could feel the tension eminating from Ro as I drove us back to the hotel in silence. When we got back to our room, Ro sat on the bed with a frown on his face and I sat next to him.

" What do you think is going on?" I finally asked. Curiousity was getting the better of me as well.

" I think they're fucking."

I was about to laugh and ask Roman if he was being serious but from the expression on his face I could tell that he was. I contemplated if what Roman was saying could be true. It was no secret that Hunter had openly admitted on air a long time ago where he may have been under the influence of alchol that he was bisexual. So Hunter having a thing for Seth was not entirely out of the loop. I then had a horrible thought that I couldn't say with conviction that Seth wouldn't sleep with him. Seth was pretty much a free spirit in that regard. I guessed that Ro came to that conclusion as well.

By the time Seth arrived at the hotel, it was two and a half hours later. Roman was playing a game on his tablet and my head was resting on his shoulder watching him. I kept on trying to help him line up combinations to win the game but he kept on batting my finger away insisting that he had it. However that didn't deter me and I continued to tap the screen to make the combinations that I wanted. This is how Seth found us when he came into the room.

I felt Roman tensing up underneath me and he paused the game. Roman sat up in the bed and watched as Seth pulled off his shirt and pants and retrieved a towel from his bad. Seth was about to head to the bathroon clad in black boxer briefs when Roman started.

" You're sleeping with him aren't you?"

Seth spun around on his heels. " What?"

" You heard me." Roman responded calmy. " Are you sleeping with him?"

Seth grinded his teeth. " With who? I don't know who you're talking about."

That was a lie. It was written all over his face that he knew who we were talking about.

" Hunter." The growl in Roman's voice signalled that he was becoming impatient.

" What?" Seth stared at Roman as if he had grown another head. " Are you crazy? Hunter's married."

" That's never stopped you before."

It was now my turn to stare at Roman. I've never heard him so confrontational with Seth since we got together last year.

Seth clicked in tongue. " That's low. Especially for you Ro." Seth slung his towel over his shoulder and continued on his journey to the bathroom. " In case you've forgotten, Hunter is married to Stephanie, our boss. I'm not that stupid." Seth slammed the bathroom door shut ending the conversation.

" You really think that Seth's sleeping with Hunter?" I asked him quietly.

Roman shook his head softly. " I don't know what to think Dean. Hunter can give him the one thing that we can't."

" What's that?" I asked as I placed my head back on Roman's shoulder.

" A ticket straight to the top."

* * *

><p>The following Friday I was at home in Las Vegas just puttering around my apartment when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and I was a bit surprised to see Roman's name flashing across it.<p>

" Hello?"

I could hear Roman breathing heavily in the background. " Ro?"

" I can't believe it." Roman muttered.

" You can't believe what Ro?" I was starting to get a bit anxious at Ro's behaviour.

" Oh right, you don't follow social media so you wouldn't know. I can't believe Seth."

" What is it?" My anticipation was building and I started to strum my fingers nervously against the kitchen counter.

" Seth's girl posted a pic of a ring on instagram. They're engaged."

" What?" It felt as if I had been instantly punched in the gut. I staggered to my sofa to sit down. " But he didn't tell us anything. Are you sure?" My mind was racing. I didn't want to believe it. Seth's engaged. Was this his way of getting rid of us?

" Yeah, I'm positive." Roman responded.

I knew that Ro had to be hurting. He loved Seth. He was in love with Seth. It was one thing for Seth to get engaged but it's quite another to just do it without telling us first. Just leaving us to find out just like everyone else.

Yes the irony was that Ro was an engaged man himself, but we met him like that. What Seth did changed up everything completely.

" Are you okay Ro?"

I heard him gasping a bit and then silence. " No."

" I'm so sorry." I truly was. I loved Seth, I did. But Ro and Seth just had this special bond between them. After all it was one of the reasons why I had left them in the first place.

" It isn't your fault." I could hear the remorse in Roman's voice. " Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him about Hunter."

" No." I wasn't going to let Roman blame himself for this. " This isn't about you or us. It's something that Seth did." I scratched my fingers along the soft grey material of the sofa leaving white streaks in the fabric. " Listen, we'll room together tomorrow after the house show. We'll discuss this."

" Okay." Roman's voice sounded so soft and so faint that I wished that somehow I could reach through the telephone wire and hug him. I hated it when Roman was sad and I hated how useless I felt that I couldn't help him.

That Saturday at the house show, we couldn't pin down Seth for more than a minute to talk to him. He always had some place to go and someone to talk to. The longest time we had with him was when we were with our opponents for the night and we were going through the match. I saw afterwards, Roman grabbing Seth's arm and asking him if they could just talk for five minutes but Seth pulled away and made up some excuse about having to be somewhere. Roman watched him walked away and I squeezed his shoulder in comfort. I had half a mind to go after Seth and tell him to stop being such a bitch to Roman, but having a blowout here at work wouldn't do any of us any favours.

When we got back to our hotel room I ordered us some pizza and got a couple of six packs. There really wasn't much to say to each other. We ate the pizza and drank the beer. Ro was quite dispondent but there wasn't anything that I could do about it. It was all on Seth. As I was flipping through the channels, Ro got on the bed and laid his head in my lap and just stared up at the ceiling. My fingers found their way into his hair and alternated between massaging his scalp and twisting loose tendrils of hair.

The thing about our relationship was it wasn't just physical between us. We understood each other's moods and whims so well that we knew when to just let the other be. I understood that Ro didn't feel like talking right now but he still needed me there and I desired to be nowhere else. We fell asleep like that with Roman across me but when I awoke I found my head on Ro's shoulder with his arm around my waist. The steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept brought me a sense of peace and comfort that I had never felt with anyone before. I pressed my lips against his shoulder and closed my eyes. It felt like home.

The day of the Payback pay-per-view, as soon as Roman and I had arrived at the arena, we were greeted by a road agent who told us that Hunter wanted a meeting with us urgently. Ro and I placed our bags in the locker room and then made our way to Hunter's makeshift office. It really wasn't that surprising to see that Seth was already there, sitting on the black leather couch waiting for us. Hunter gestured to the empty spaces and we sat there. He looked a bit apprehensive as he paced the room, tapping his index finger to his lips.

" Guys," he finally said stopping in front of us. " I had a discussion with Vince about an hour ago. Well to be honest it was more like Vince told me about the new creative direction he wanted to take and I couldn't talk him out of it."

" What is it?" Seth asked.

Hunter sighed and shook his head. " This is going to be the last pay-per-view for The Shield."

" What?" All three of us yelled unison.

" But I thought that we were going over."

" He can't do that!"

" Why the fuck would he break us up?"

Hunter held up his hands as he tried to answer our questions one at a time. " You guys are still scheduled to beat Evolution. But Vince decided that he wanted an exciting start to the summer programming and he thinks that breaking you guys up is the best way to do it."

" So this is just all for some bullshit ratings?"

Hunter fixed his eyes on me. " Dean, it's not that simple."

" Sounds simple enough to me." Even though Hunter was my boss I felt even less than being cordial. I hate it when I'm being bullshitted and people insist that I'm not. " So how does Vince plan to break us up anyway."

" Well Vince hasn't worked that out yet..." Hunter started.

" What a surprise." I muttered as I rolled my eyes. Hunter shot me a warning look but I gave it right back.

" Well the idea is that one of you is going to turn on the group on Raw tomorrow night." Hunter leaned against the desk.

" But I don't get it," Roman spoke up. " We're really over with the fans right now, why separate us now?"

Hunter simply shrugged. " If I knew how Vince's mind worked, my life would be a lot easier." He gave a weak laugh and shook his head. " Well that is all guys."

We got up from the couch and turned to leave when Hunter spoke up. " Hey Seth, can you wait behind for a minute. I need to talk to you. Alone." Hunter stressed the last word. I knew that was for me and Roman's benefit.

" This is some bullshit." I said as we walked back to the locker room.

" Tell me about it." Ro grumbled.

" Well I guess that this is the last time to bring the house down as The Shield." I kicked at an imaginary rock in front of me. " Let's show these fuckers why we're going to run this business."

Ro smiled at me.

We put our all into the match at the pay-per-view and we could feel the crowd's energy with us the whole way through. In the end, The Shield stood victorious as our music thundered through the arena. It was a bittersweet moment, knowing that this was our last hurrah as a team. Ro went over to hug Seth but Seth barely gave him a half hug and then pushed him away. I could tell that Ro was hurt as he came over to me. I wrapped my arms securely around him as he hugged me back and laid his head on my shoulder. The WWE Universe, ever the cheeky bastards started to aww at our hug as it lasted for a quite a long time while Seth walked around the ring proclaiming our dominance over Evolution for the second time. Ro was really the most tenderhearted out of the three of us and Seth knew this as well as I did and I was a bit upset at him at being so callous with Roman.

After Payback, just Ro and I headed back to the hotel room. Ro's back was sore from all of the chair shots that he had received and I wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone.

When Ro started to undress for the night I felt for him when I saw all of the gashes and marks all over his broad back. It had been a brutal night. I made him lie down and then I got some soothing cream and rubbed it between my palms and massaged it into his back.

After washing the residue of the cream from my hands I came back into the room and Roman was lying down on his belly watching me. I came over, quickly got down on my knees and kissed him. I don't know why I kissed him really. Only because I felt like it and I loved feeling his tongue gliding against mine. When we were finished, I got into my own bed and Roman turned off the light and I wondered why Seth hadn't even bothered to check on us.

It was hardly a surprise to learn at Raw that Seth was going to be the one that betrayed us. Some form of poetic justice I suppose, I dunno, I was never really any good at literature in school. We all laced up our gear together for one last time and Roman and I exchanged a look before we followed the security guards out to our entrance positions.

Never had I been in so much pain after a Raw and pay-per-view. Those countless chair shots had been brutal. Parts of my back and ribs were hurting that I didn't even know existed until now. Ro was in a similar position as Orton had been unmerciful in his assualt on his back. We had stayed motionless in the ring even after Raw had gone off air. Refusing help from the referees and ring side doctors, Ro and I helped each other to our feet about fifteen minutes later and we walked out of the ring together with the crowd cheering us on. God bless the WWE Universe sometimes.

Roman and I were getting our backs checked out by the trainers when Seth walked in. He came straight over to me.

" Are you okay?" He actually had the audacity to look concerned.

" Why the fuck do you care?" I ripped the tape that was unwrapping off my wrist.

Seth flinched. He was obviously quite taken back by my response. " You know that I didn't really want to do that to you right? It was just part of the storyline."

I glared at him from underneath my brow. " Was being Hunter's lapdog a part of the storyline too?"

Seth bit his bottom lip and glanced around at the trainers nervously. I didn't give a fuck. I was certain that they had heard far worse.

" Dean..." He started.

" You know what Seth? Save it. You didn't give a damn about me and Roman last night so don't pretend that you do now."

Seth glanced at Ro for help but he was studiously preoccupied with a piece of gauze in his lap. I don't think that Roman had it in him to yell at Seth even when he deserved it.

From the moment that our hotel door snapped shut Roman's mouth was covering mine. His kiss was long and hard, slow and deep. I let him have this one. I let him control it and my actions. He had me pressed up against the door anyway so it was not like if I had much of a choice. I could tell that he was hurting. He was frustrated. He was angry. But most of all I could tell that he missed Seth.

Roman pulled away flustered, breathing hard. His lips red. " Sorry about that."

I placed one hand on the side of his face and the other hand in his hair. " It's okay. You needed that."

I wound my hand around his hair and brought our foreheads together. " I'm here for you. Remember that." I kissed his forehead and he gave me a slight smile. We were going to get through this. We had to.

The next week it was just Ro and I facing the crowd and the cameras. We literally just had fun with it. We had gotten closer over the past week now that it was just us and no Seth. I didn't think that it was possible to love him any more but I did.

I had just finished cutting my promo on rearranging Seth's face and I threw the mic on the ground and walked away. However I could feel Ro's eyes on me, staring me down. I turned around and saw him looking at me with such a sexy smirk on his face that I completely broke character. I went over and picked up the mic that was at his feet and handed it to him apologizing for dropping it. Roman broke out into a huge smile and the crowd cheered. Tonight felt really good. It really did feel like the start of something new.

" Hey guys, wait up."

I was walking next to Ro pulling my suitcase along when I heard that voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. We were almost at our car.

Seth ran out to us. " You guys did great tonight."

Roman adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

" Yeah we know." I responded.

I could see the defeated look on Seth's face.

" Dean please. I'm trying alright? I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." He gave me those big brown eyes that used to melt me everytime before but not now.

" How can you be sorry if you don't even know what to be sorry for?"

" Dean," he pleaded.

But I waved him away. I took out the keychain and pressed a button and unlocked the car doors. " C'mon Ro, let's get the bags in the car."

Seth stood and watched us as we packed our bags. He didn't say anything but he just looked so alone and sad that I was tempted to walk over there and hug him and tell him that I forgave him. But I steeled myself. I couldn't let Seth back in so easily. Well at least I tried but I knew that deep down I could never hate him, no matter what happened between us.

The Raw before the Money In The Bank pay-per-view, Roman and I watched from a monitor backstage as Hunter gloated in the ring about stealing Seth away from us. Then Seth got into the ring in his ridiculous new outfit. He looked so damn good that it hurt when I saw him walking around in it earlier. Those faux leather pants hugged every curve of his lower half perfectly. His ass looked so damn good in them and I'm quite certain he knew it and that's why he went with that particular style. He was wearing The Authority t-shirt instead of the matching black vest and to my mind it suited him better. He had no right to be doing this shit. I was still angry at him and yet I wanted to fuck him hard. Only Seth could get me so riled out without doing anything.

I noticed when Seth went to hug Hunter that his hips came forward a little on autopilot but Hunter, to his credit, is always on the ball, took a small step back to avoid them colliding. That natural personal space familiarity glimpse confirmed everything that I had thought. Seth was sleeping with Hunter. He just showed his hand with that little movement that I'm sure most people had missed. But I didn't. Mainly because I wasn't most people and I knew Seth's body language better than anyone. Plus the fact if anyone has ever witnessed two men hug, we arch our hips away from each other as far a possible.

I looked over at Roman. His jaw was clenched tight. He had noticed it as well.

Seth and I had lots of spots during our Money In The Bank match. At one point we were wrestling on the ladder and I fell off landing badly on my already injured left shoulder. It was throbbing badly but I was determined to finish the match. However at one point the ringside medics sent me off to get checked out by the trainers much to my chagrin. I yelled and cussed so much at the gorilla position that Vince told me to go back out there and if I lost the total use of my left arm not to blame them for it.

I went back out and finished the match and as scripted Seth won the briefcase with the help of Kane. Ro had been right. Hunter had given Seth the golden ticket.

" How's your shoulder?"

I groaned audibly as I looked up and saw Seth walking towards me. The trainer was finishing taping up my shoulder. I didn't respond but Seth sat in a nearby chair and placed his newly won case next to him as he waited patiently until I was finished.

When I hopped off the table to leave, Seth followed me out through the door.

" Stop following me Seth." I called out as I made my way down a corridor.

" We need to talk Dean." Seth broke into a short run and caught up with me.

" Talk about what? How you drop your brothers as soon as you were promised an opportunity to the big leagues?" The viciousness in my voice was clear.

" I didn't drop you." Seth responded softly.

I turned sharply down another corridor. I didn't really know where I was going I just wanted to lose Seth before I punched him in the face. " Listen, if you're going to keep denying what you're doing, then we have nothing to talk about."

" Dean!" Seth grabbed me by my injured arm and slammed me against the wall.

" Shit! Fuck. What is your problem?" My shoulder instantly started throbbing from the shooting pain.

Seth's eyes were wide and determined. His lips pressed into a thin little line. Before I could stop him he leaned in and kissed me.

" Are you fucking crazy?" I glanced up and down the corridor frantically. " Do you want people to see us?"

" So there's still an us then?" Seth's voice steady.

" Maybe." I already felt as if I was losing the battle.

" Dean, I didn't mean to ignore you guys like I did. I'm sorry. I truly am. I admit that I did get a bit caught up with Hunter for a bit but this is a great opportunity."

" Well you were always his favourite." I snorted.

Seth gave me a look. " Dean, you know that's not true."

" Of course it is. The shit you pulled in NXT would've gotten anyone else fired but Hunter stuck his neck out for you. So I guess he's calling in his payment now I suppose."

I watched Seth's adam apple bob in his throat as he swallowed hard. " You're fucking him aren't you?"

Seth casted his eyes down to the ground. " Dean," he started.

" Don't lie to me Seth. You know how much I hate it when you do."

Seth lifted his head back up. " Yeah, I did."

Even though I had known it all along, it still hurt having it confirmed. I pushed myself up off the wall. " I need to get back to the locker room."

" Dean please."

I looked at him one more time. That handsome face with the trimmed beard. The blonde and brown hair that had frizzed out because all of the water had dried out of it. His firmly sculpted chest with fine whisperings of black hair leading down his navel. Suddenly my mind flashed back to that first evening in my apartment, three years ago when we tasted each other for the first time. We've been through so much since then.

I was so lost in though that I didn't realize that Seth was right in front of me until I felt his hand cupping my jaw. We exchanged a look and then I let him kiss me right there in the corridor where anyone could happen by. I relaxed my lips and jaw as Seth's tongue made its way into my mouth. Our tongues twisted together gently as I became reaquainted with the taste of his mouth. Still as sweet and as hypnotic as always.

Seth ended the kiss. A sweet smile played on his lips. " C'mon. Let's go and catch Roman's match."

I nodded amicably as we walked along. " You know that you also owe him an apology right? You really hurt him and that's what really pissed me off the most."

" Of course it did." Seth responded knowingly. " You love him too much."

Seth was right.

The road to Battleground was a lot easier. Seth and I were feuding on screen but our friendship was back on track. I walked in the hotel room a couple of times to find Seth and Roman in very compromising positions although not one ounce of shame was on either of their faces. And one night after a house show as I drove back to the hotel, Seth gave Roman a blowjob in the backseat. That's where I drew the line though. Hearing Seth slurping on Roman's dick, combined with Ro's moaning made it extremely hard to concentrate on the road and I nearly rear ended someone twice.

As Summerslam drew nearer I found myself becoming increasingly anxious but I couldn't figure out why until Seth pointed it out to me.

" You know he only brought her along for the few days because she insisted right?" We had just finished at a crossfit and were heading to the showers.

" What?"

Seth smiled knowingly as he took his shower gel out of his gym bag. He always used some candy smelling shit and I could never understand why when they were more manly scents available.

" You've been jumpy for the past few days." He dropped his pants and wrapped a towel around his waist. " You only get like this when Ro's girl comes to visit."

" Oh." I could feel my cheeks turning red. " I didn't realize it." I followed Seth into the showers with my own manly scented body wash.

" You need to relax," Seth turned on the shower and sighed contentedly as the cold water hit his sore muscles. " Ro is fucking sprung on you." Seth started to lather the body wash on to his body. " Plus he has been glowing ever since you called him a beacon of light in that magazine article."

I laughed as my cheeks turned bright red. " Yeah my mouth kinda ran away with me on that one."

Seth laughed. " I'll say." He adjusted the knob on the wall and the water came out harder. He looked over at me. " Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. You two are so in love that it's practically disgusting."

I washed around my torso as I thought about what Seth had said. " So it doesn't bother you anymore?"

Seth shrugged as the water washed away the soap suds. " Not as much as it used to. I guess that was the main reason that I had started to hang around Hunter more. I guess I was a bit jealous of you two."

" Sorry. We didn't mean to." I didn't know what else to say.

" I know." Seth started to wash his hair. " It's kinda cute really. You two are the biggest doofuses when you're together."

* * *

><p>Old habits die hard. I treated Summerslam like I did Wrestlemania. Every available night I was off in bars, offering chicks cheap beer and trying to see which one would sleep with me. Every time I saw Ro's girl I couldn't help but to feel a bit inadequate. How could a guy compete with a female? He couldn't. I got a new faceless girl to sleep with me every night that got me off but I was never fully satisfied. I guess I was finally starting to admit that I was a bit gayer than I wanted to be.<p>

WWE had decided to cast me into one of their movies. It was scheduled to start filming the week after Summerslam so they had to write me off the show the following Raw with Seth stomping my head through cinder blocks. The movie was filming in Vancouver for about a month which also meant that I wouldn't be seeing neither Seth nor Roman for quite a while. That night after Raw, I don't think that I've ever been showered in more kisses and loving touches than that night. Roman fucked me hard and deep while keeping his lips locked to mine. He said that it was little something to remember him by. Seth gave me one of his world class blowjobs the following morning and I was a very happy man.

While in Canada, I got along quite well with my fellow cast members and I talked to Seth and Roman nearly every day. I was due to return at Night of Champions and part of me was anxiously counting down the time. Wrestling is in my blood. It was what I lived for. While I did enjoy not moving for town to town every couple of days, I was still anxious to get back into the ring.

I had just gotten back from the bar after one o'clock early Saturday morning. I had just rolled over to get comfortable when my phone rang. It was quite unusual even by WWE standards to call someone this late. I was flying to Tennesse on Sunday morning to make the pay-per-view. When I picked up the phone, the caller I.D. told me that it was Seth.

" Hello?" I wondered why Seth was calling at this hour.

" Oh thank god, Dean. You're awake." Seth sounded anxious and a bit scared.

" Seth what's wrong? What's going on?" I sat up in the bed.

" It's Ro. We're at the hospital."

In an instant, I felt all of the blood drain from my body. My heart dropped to my stomach. " What happened to Ro? Do I need to come now?" Already I was wondering what was the earliest flight I could catch to Tennesse.

" We were talking in his hotel room and then all of a sudden he grabbed his side and started screaming. He said that the pain was so bad. I was so scared Dean. I called 911 immediately for an ambulance." I could hear the fear clearly in Seth voice.

" What happened? What's wrong with him?"

" The doctors aren't sure as yet but they gave him something for the pain so he's feeling a lot better. He's having an X-ray done right now to see if they can identify the problem."

My mind went immediately to a million different scenarios about what could be wrong with Roman. I never was a praying man until that moment. I begged God not to let anything be wrong with Roman that couldn't be fixed. I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost Ro.

" He's asking for you Dean." Seth said softly.

That one, knocked my heart back down another level. " I'll be on the first flight out. I promise."

" What about the movie? Is it done?"

" Fuck the movie. Ro needs me." I didn't give a damn about a movie if Ro was in the hospital.

I sensed that Seth wanted to talk me out of being rash but he then changed his mind because he knew that it would be useless.

" Okay," he finally said. " I'll keep you posted." Seth then sounded as if he was talking to someone else. " Road Dogg just got here. So at least I have some company."

" That's good Seth. I'll see what I can do from my end." As I dropped the phone on the bed all forms of sleep had departed from me. Ro was sick and in the hospital and I couldn't be there right now because of this stupid movie. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand as I turned on the television. I just couldn't lose Ro. I couldn't.

Seth called me back around seven letting me know that they had found the problem. Ro had an incarcerated hernia and they were scheduling an emergency surgery to remove it. He told me that Roman was awake right now and was making jokes with Road Dogg. That brought some relief to my mind. Seth then told me that Hunter and Vince had been contacted and that Ro was definitely off the card for Night of Champions and given the nature of the surgery and the delicacy of the healing process, he could be out for several months. That was a big blow to Ro's career but at least a small blessing was that it hadn't happened during Wrestlemania season.

I had one last scene to wrap up today and then I rescheduled my flight for later on tonight. I wanted to be there for Roman as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

><p>I hate the smell of hospitals. They always smelt like bleach and death. I saw Seth outside of what I guessed to be Ro's room, holding a water bottle. He looked tired, drained and his clothes were a wrinkled mess. Seth hugged me as soon as he saw me. I could feel the relief pouring through him. Ro's surgery had been a success. Even though he was going to be out of action for a while, it was the best possible outcome considering the alternative.<p>

Seth then grabbed my hand and led me into the room. I could see Roman in his green hospital gown sitting up in the bed watching the television mounted on the wall.

" Do they have the WWE Network? It only costs nine ninety-nine."

Roman rolled his head over and grinned at me. I couldn't believe that those were my first words to him.

" I don't think so." He responded as I approached him.

It amazed me at how flawless he looked even though he just had a major surgery. Hair perfectly in place and still more handsome than a greek god.

Once I reached his bedside our fingers immediately laced together and I leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

" You scared me." I said as I planted another kiss on his forehead this time.

" I didn't mean to."

" Don't do that again." I warned him. Roman squeezed my hand even tighter.

I took my time looking him over. Seth had gone back outside. I love this man. There was no questions about it or hesitations. Ro and I somehow fit perfectly together only in a way that had to be orchestrated by fate. He was everything I wanted in a partner and wrestling was everything I had ever wanted in life. But I knew that the two could not co-exist together. I would have to give up one for the other. My life long dreams for my life long soul mate. It was a question that I hoped that I would never have to answer.

" I love you." I said as I kissed his lips again.

* * *

><p>AN: Woooooo! That took a lot out of me to write. I really hope that you guys like it. I really don't know how you guys are going to receive these stories.


End file.
